Diario de una adolescente
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Una joven decide emprender un viaje por las páginas de su diario para continuar una antigua historia que tiene que ver con un pasado en el que ella aún no estaba pero fue engendrada.
1. Mi infancia

**Diario de una adolescente**

_Capítulo 1: Mi infancia_

_Nombre: _Nazareth Logan Morante

_Dirección:__

_Edad: 11 años_

1-Enero-2022

Querido diario:

Hoy es uno de Enero y he pensado que era un buen momento para estrenar el regalo de Navidad que me hicieron mis papás. Piensan que ya soy bastante mayor para llevar un pequeño registro de mi vida para recordarlo cuando sea mayor.

Acabo de decidir empezar a escribir esto para que algún día, mi yo del futuro, sepa como pensaba cuando era joven. Parece una tontería, pero teniendo en cuenta que aun soy una niña, supongo que esto es normal. La primera página la dedicaré a hablar sobre lo básico, pues aún no tengo grandes aventuras que contar, como las chicas de las películas americanas que tanto le gustan a mi tita. Lo primero hablaré de mi familia.

Mi madre se llama Aida, y es baja de estatura, pero muy divertida. Nos quiere a mí y a mis hermanos muchísimo, pero a veces tiene que regañarnos y nos enfadamos. A mi me tuvo muy joven, ahora solo tiene veintiocho años, es muy joven, y ya tiene tres hijos.

Mi padre es un hombre muy divertido, y mamá dice que es una "bestia en potencia".Nunca entiendo porque lo llama así. Él siempre está discutiendo con el tito Caleb, pero creo que es de broma. Papá es rubio, con los ojos verdes. Me dicen que me parezco muchísimo a él, pero que tengo la cara de mamá.

El tito Caleb es, según mamá, el "tercero en discordia". Ella dice que tienen una relación difícil y por eso no puedo decirle a nadie que, con permiso de papá, está con el tito Caleb. A mi simplemente me parece que es muy guapo y quisiera tener los ojos tan azules como él. Es mi modelo a seguir.

Thomas es mi hermano pequeño, también es rubio, pero tiene los ojos marrones de mamá. Le gusta pelear conmigo, pero adora a Dana, mi hermana pequeña. Ella es castaña, como mamá, y también a heredado sus ojos. A Thomas no le gusta el cole porque dice que se aburre, pero a mi me parece divertido tener amigos del barrio. Thomas tiene ahora nueve años, y Dana tiene ya siete.

Luego están mis otros titos: Esperanza Y Edward. La tita Espe disfruta con "las americanadas del cine", como ella lo llama, y no se porqué le encantan las criaturas mitológicas (aún no sé que significa eso). Mamá dice que ella y la tita están locas, y que a pesar de eso es su mejor amiga. Yo las considero muy normales. Por otra parte, papá dice que él y el tito Edward son mejores amigos, pero siempre que los veo juntos están peleando, y mamá siempre que quiere calmarlos comenta algo de "sacar un video a la luz".

Ellos tienen dos hijos: Gabriel y Elena. Gabriel es moreno, como Espe, y tiene sus ojos, pero Elena es pelirroja, como Edward, pero también tiene los ojos de su madre. Gabriel tiene un año menos que yo, y Elena tiene casi la edad de Thomas. Mamá muchas veces dice que Gabriel y yo nos queremos mucho, pero él y yo solo somos amigos, así que nos reímos. ¡Que asco! ¡Gabi y yo!

Como ves, diario, somos una familia muy peculiar, pero a pesar de todo nos queremos mucho. Por ahora tengo que dejar de escribir, porque mamá quiere que ponga la mesa, ya que Tom no le hace caso y Dana es demasiado pequeña para coger los cuchillos. Hoy tenemos hamburguesa y patatas fritas. Pero también hay que comerse el brócoli. Por suerte a mi me gusta un poco, pero solo si lo parto y le quito el tallo.

Buenas noches diario.

* * *

><p>Sé que este capitulo es cortito, pero es para ir empezando, y bueno, así inspiro a mi mejor amiga, Espe, a que escriba su fic hasta un capítulo más, por lo menos jajajaja. Te quiero, tonti :)<p>

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño comienzo/introducción a un nuevo fic. (L)


	2. Preadolescencia

**Diario de una adolescente**

_Capítulo dos: Preadolescencia_**  
><strong>

2-Enero-2022

Querido diario:

Hoy tampoco tengo mucho que contarte, la verdad es que hasta que no se reanuden las clases no hay mucho que hacer. Caleb nos llevó el otro día a la feria, y los titos Espe y Edward trajeron a Gabi y a Elena con nosotros. Gabi no ganó nada en la pesca de patitos, pero el tito Caleb me dio un peluche gigante de perrito.

Dana estuvo dando vueltas a los caballitos durante una media hora, fue agotador. Comimos algodón de azúcar y Tom me obligó a subir al canguro con él. No pensé que fuese tan divertido, la verdad. Lo encontraba mucho más aterrador desde abajo.

Era la hora de irse, pero yo no quería. Aún tenía que subir a la noria, porque me hacía ilusión quedarme arriba, como en las películas, y ver toda la ciudad a mis pies. Necesitaba ir acompañada de un mayor, y Gabi quiso subir conmigo, pero no le dejaron subir, no llegaba a la altura permitida. Caleb subió conmigo, y mis hermanos se quedaron con Gabi y los demás. Fue la primera vez que subí en la noria y lo repetiría mil veces más. Antes de volver a casa, el tito Caleb compró algodón de azúcar. Aquella noche dormí junto a mi perrito, al que llamé _Caleb II._

25-Enero-2022

Querido diario:

No he podido escribir muy seguido estos días, porque han empezado las clases y Dana me pegó un catarro que me hizo estar en cama varios días, sin poder moverme casi. Por suerte he recibido muchos cuidados. Mamá me ha traído comida a la cama, para que no haga esfuerzos ni me suba la fiebre. Papá me trae cada semana una película nueva o alquila una para que pueda verlas en mi habitación. Suele verlas conmigo, pero a veces se duerme y no puedo oírla por sus ronquidos.

Hoy el tito Caleb se ha quedado conmigo. Me ha puesto un paño húmedo en la frente, me ha hecho reír, me ha hecho un dibujo y me ha dejado jugar a la play de Thomas, sin que él lo sepa. Creo que me ha dejado ganar, porque ha exagerado un poco la partida, pero no me hubiese importado perder. Sé que él es muy bueno en casi todo lo que hace. Por la tarde, Espe y Edward han venido a verme, con Gabi y Elena. Elena no se ha acercado mucho a mí, porque ha estado jugando con Dana todo el tiempo, pero Gabi si ha estado conmigo en la habitación, aunque no le he hecho mucho caso, porque él no hablaba y yo no me encontraba especialmente bien. La tita Espe me ha traído una tarta de chocolate a ver si me animo y me encuentro mejor, pero mamá solo ha dejado que me coma un pedazo. Supongo que es lo justo.

Como ves, diario, todo sigue bien, a excepción de mi resfriado. Mamá dice que el martes ya podré ir a clase, así que tendré que ponerme al día con los deberes… O dormir en el balcón con el bañador puesto.

Por ahora creo que voy a dormir, porque me siento mareada. Hasta otro día, diario.

31-Enero-2022

Querido diario:

Mi constipado se pasó hace unas semanas, pero no he escrito nada porque no tengo muchas cosas que contar. Si me hubiese pasado algo importante creo que podría contarte alguna novedad. Por ahora me concentraré en los estudios, porque sexto de primaria es fácil, pero me quiero esforzar por traer sobresalientes.

Hasta luego, querido diario.

22-Septiembre-2022

Querido diario:

¡Siento mucho haberte dejado en blanco todo este tiempo! Creo que en esto me parezco mucho a mi madre, porque dejo algunos proyectos a medias, y yo quería llevar a cabo la acción de escribir todos los días, pero no he sido capaz.

Para ser algo más alegres te contaré que hoy cumplo doce años. Sí, doce. Y me han regalado muchas cosas. Mamá y papá me han comprado el CD de mi cantante favorita, que salió ayer a la venta. Espe me ha hecho una tarta, aunque la gran parte del pastel se la ha comido ella, y Gabi, Elena y Edward me han comprado un montón de ropa. La verdad es que me hacía falta, porque pegué un estirón hace poco tiempo, y tenía algunos pantalones algo cortos. Caleb me ha traído otro peluche. Debe de verme como a una niña, pero estoy creciendo, y dentro de nada dejaré de tener peluches y muñecas. Creo que Caleb es poco original con los regalos, pero muy tierno, y siempre busca uno diferente que me haya oído pedir a mis padres, siempre acierta.

Por ahora no tengo más que añadir. Solo espero que me sucedan pronto más cosas agradables para contarte.

16-Abril-2024

Querido diario:

Cumplí los trece años el año pasado, y este año cumpliré los catorce. Por ahora estoy en segundo de la ESO, tras haber conseguido, desde la última vez que te escribí, muy buenas notas en el cole y aprobar primero de la ESO. La verdad es que ha venido un chico nuevo a clase que a todas las parece muy guapo, pero a mi no me cae muy bien, porque es muy serio y casi no habla con nadie, y creo que me mira raro. Gabi dice que lo ha visto jugando al futbol en los recreos con algunos chicos de mi clase, y que es bastante bueno. Creo que quiere retarlo a un partido. Solo espero que el año que viene no me toque en su clase otra vez, porque me saca de quicio que cada vez que hable sea para corregir las respuestas de los demás y llevarse el mérito y que el resto del tiempo no se relacione con nadie.

Ahora Thomas tiene doce años, y Dana tiene diez. Elena tiene once, está justo en medio, y ya casi no habla mucho con Thomas. A él no parece importarle, porque está demasiado pendiente de sus amigotes, y solo le preocupa el deporte y estar guapo. ¡Como si para él eso fuera posible!

Espero volver a escribirte pronto, querido diario. Las vacaciones de pascua se acaban y quiero estudiar para los exámenes finales.

13-Octubre-2024

Querido diario:

He pasado de curso con todo aprobado, aunque matemáticas me costó un poco sacarla, pero la tita Espe me echó una mano. Por desgracia vuelvo a estar en clase de Nick, el chico idiota del año pasado, el antisocial. En todo lo que llevamos de curso solo hemos puesto alguna fecha de examen inicial y hemos elegido al delegado. Por suerte me han elegido a mí. Mi único problema es el subdelegado, con quien tendré que quedarme en alguna reunión en horario extraescolar para debatir algunas cosas con el consejo escolar, profesores, organizar cosas o simplemente recoger información para mi grupo de clase.

Con suerte sigue tan callado como siempre y no me molesta en esas horas. Sino siempre tengo excusa para escabullirme: _Tengo que sacar a mi hermana del colegio _o _Tengo que hablar con el tutor de Thomas porque acaba de llegar al instituto y ya está en problemas._ También le he pedido a Gabi que de vez en cuando, si ve que tardo mucho, venga preguntando por mí, como si fuera muy necesario el que me vaya con él, para que me dejen salir.

No debería eludir mis responsabilidades como delegada por una persona con quien no simpatizo por ser un creído egocéntrico (todo sea dicho), pero así aprende a responsabilizarse un poco de las cosas, que yo ya me hice cargo el año pasado sin ayuda de nadie.

Espero no tener que volver a mencionar a Nick en este diario, porque eso implicará buenas noticias (exceptuando el caso de que dicho personaje se cambie de instituto… o de país).

* * *

><p>Bueno, este tampoco es muy largo, pero se hace lo que se puede con tal de compensar a mi mejor amiga xD Cuando la historia vaya avanzando supongo que se irá poniendo interesante, si es que tengo idea de como continuarlo jajaja No me lo tengáis en cuenta, el domingo es mi cumple (18) y es la peor edad, por eso creo que estoy más perturbada de lo normal y menos inspirada. A ver si ella me sube algo para mi después de esto, que no se merece gran cosa, porque me ha quedado sosito, pero bueno, se intenta xD<p>

Espero que... os haya... gustado? Más bien espero que no hayas llorado xD


End file.
